Another Way To Die
by AliceBerryCrissColfer
Summary: SF. Serie de One-shots. Mil y un maneras de romper Klaine. Entren bajo su propia responsabilidad. [Sigo siendo un asco con los summarys]
1. Chapter 1

_**Glee** _y sus personajes le pertenecen a Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuck y todos los lindos y amados ejecutivos de **_FOX._ **La canción es propiedad de **N'sync. **Yo solo poseo los desvarios de mi mente que mis dedos se encargan de escribir. ;)

* * *

acherry onthetop. tumblr post/ 32902910179

* * *

**_This I Promise You_**

La lluvia de una típica tarde neoyorkina caía sobre todos los transeúntes. Kurt Hummel los observaba desde la ventana del departamento que compartía con su _beffie_ Rachel Berry mientras se perdía en las gotas que resbalaban por la ventana al ritmo de una acompasada melodía que Hummel no podía reconocer.

_When the visions around you,  
Bring tears to your eyes  
And all that surround you,  
Are secrets and lies  
I'll be your strength,  
I'll give you hope,  
Keeping your faith when it's gone_

Mientras las gotas seguían cayendo, Hummel se sorprendió al sentir una lágrima que comenzaba a rodar por su mejilla. Suspiro, tratando de evitar sentir lo que él perfectamente sabía, había estado lastimándolo durante la última semana.

Blaine…

_The one you should call,  
Was standing here all along.._

Le parecía patético que siguiera llorando… Es decir, había pasado una semana desde que Blaine le había dicho lo de _El chico_… pero aún con lo que había pasado, Kurt sabía que lo habría perdonado si Blaine se lo hubiera pedido… Si al menos le hubiera mostrado que realmente lo sentía y que estaba dispuesto a arreglar las cosas, probablemente estarían hablándose por teléfono en ese momento.

Pero Blaine no lo hizo…

_And I will take  
You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you_

Blaine estaba en su habitación, haciendo la tarea que el nuevo remplazo del señor Schue les había dejado, cuando repentinamente tuvo la necesidad de revisar su iPhone.

La imagen de él y Kurt en el baile de graduación que tenía como fondo de pantalla lo golpeó en lo más profundo de su ser.

Aún no sabía cómo había sido tan estúpido como para engañar a Kurt… Aunque _técnicamente_ no lo había engañado, Blaine se sentía estúpido por siquiera haber pensado en hacerlo… Sobre todo después de todo el problema que había tenido con Kurt por _Chandler_, el admirador secreto de Kurt que nunca volvió a aparecerse en sus vidas… De verdad se arrepentía por haber sido tan estúpido… Pero no había nada que hacer. Él y Kurt habían decidido continuar su camino por separado… aunque eso doliera…

Aunque él no quisiera separarse…

_I've loved you forever,  
In lifetimes before  
And I promise you never...  
__Will you hurt anymore_

"_¿Qué estará haciendo Kurt en este momento?"_

Blaine se había hecho esa pregunta tantas veces en la última semana, que ya era algo tan instintivo y natural como respirar…

Blaine sabía que tenía que alejarse de Kurt, que no podía lastimarlo más…

Porque Kurt se merecía un romance épico, digno de ser el musical más exitoso que Broadway hubiera visto jamás. Y aunque hubo un tiempo en el que Blaine pudo haber jurado que él sería el co-protagonista de la hermosa historia de amor que Kurt viviría, en los últimos meses se había cuestionado si eso sería cierto. Y cuando Kurt se fue a Nueva York, Blaine se dio cuenta de que sus caminos podrían ir juntos, uno al lado del otro, pero que nunca más irían unidos…

_I give you my word  
I give you my heart  
This is a battle we've won  
And with this vow,  
Forever has now begun..._

¿Que no daría Blaine por poder estar una vez más al lado de Kurt? Probablemente la palabra **Todo** se quedaría corta…porque Anderson daría _todo y más_ por poder volver a tomar sus suaves manos entre las suyas, poder acariciar sus mejillas de durazno, inundarse en el perfume de Kurt que se acumulaba en su cuello, perderse en los labios de fresa de Kurt…

¿Por qué había sido tan tonto como para dejarlo ir? Eso no era algo que Blaine pudiera responder… Había días en que se sorprendía de que Kurt aún estuviera junto a él… así que ¿Por qué lo había dejado ir? Si de verdad era tan asombroso, lo lógico hubiera sido que Kurt fuera quien rompiera su corazón…

Pero fue Blaine quien rompió el corazón de ambos chicos…

_Just close your eyes  
Each loving day  
I know this feeling won't go away  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you..  
__This I promise you.._

Su teléfono comenzó a vibrar… Una vez, dos veces… ignoró las llamadas cada vez que veía de quien eran.

Blaine…

Kurt iba a dejar su celular en su habitación, lejos de él. Pero no lo hizo.

Dejo el teléfono sobre su cómoda y se aventó sobre su cama, jalando contra si la almohada que aún olía al perfume de Blaine. Dejó que unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaran a rodar sobre sus mejillas mientras su teléfono seguía vibrando.

Aun no quería hablar con él…

_Over and over I fall  
When I hear you call  
Without you in my life baby  
I just wouldn't be living at all…_

Era la decimoquinta vez que presionaba "llamar". También era la última. Amaba a Kurt más que a su vida… Pero Blaine sabía que se había equivocado de la peor manera posible. Había perdido la confianza de Kurt… había perdido a Kurt…

No tenía sentido seguir insistiendo en algo que, él sabía, ya no existía.

_And I will take_  
_You in my arms_  
_And hold you right where you belong_  
_Till the day my life is through_  
_This I promise you baby_

Coordinadamente, pero sin que el otro lo supiera, ambos chicos dejaron salir un suspiro y cerraron los ojos mientras rodaban en sus respectivas camas. Kurt apretó la almohada contra sí y concentro su vista en la foto que tenía de su primer baile de graduación juntos. No sabía porque no la había tirado, pero parecía algo muy obvio. Aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, Kurt le pertenecía a Blaine… a nadie más.

J_ust close your eyes_  
_Each loving day_  
_I know this feeling won't go away_  
_Every word I say is true_  
_This I promise you_

Blaine observo atentamente su celular. La foto del mismo evento, pero un año después… Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar. Era un idiota. Era el idiota del año por haberle hecho eso a Kurt. Él era el amor de su vida. Blaine lo sabía…

Y ahora tendría que vivir por toda la eternidad, solo, separado de Kurt…

Eso apestaba…

_Every word I say is true_  
_This I promise you_  
_Ooh, I promise you..._

Un "_I love you_" fue escrito en los celulares de ambos...

Un "_I love you_" que nunca llegó a su destinatario…

* * *

So... Me quieren odiar? Bien. Nadie les dijo que lo leyeran... :P

No, ya escribiendo? en serio, de verdad quería escribir esto. Se que todas las personas que dudan de mi lado Klainer dirán que soy lo peor del mundo. Bueno, ciertamente no soy una perita en dulce... pero es mi lado Klainer quien decidió escribir esto. Despues de **_The Break__ Up_**, esto parecía lo más... lógico en mi _Klainer-Heart._

Escribiré una serie de Songfics/One-shots Klaine, mostrando las mil y un maneras que se me ocurran sobre como terminar Klaine ¿Por qué? No estoy muy segura. Solo se que de verdad quiero escribir esto... No se si serán uno, dos, quince, treinta... solo se que yo sabre cuando esto haya terminado.

No espero que me digan "OMG! Lo amo!", pero si alguien llegara a leer esto, de verdad me gustaría leer sus opiniones. Saben que soy muy abierta a sus hermosos reviews y espero muy esperadamente que me dejen sus opiniones (Se aceptan insultos) y sugerencias de canciones para romper Klaine... Una y otra y otra vez...

Cuidense y espero que nos leamos pronto! :)

**_Bip_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Glee** _y sus personajes le pertenecen a Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuck y todos los lindos y amados ejecutivos de **_FOX._**Yo solo poseo los desvarios de mi mente que mis dedos se encargan de escribir. ;)

* * *

**You were mine for the summer…**

La mano que lentamente se acercaba a la mejilla de Kurt, debatiéndose entre tocarla y dejarla ir hacia que la temperatura se elevara ante los ojos de Kurt. Ni el sol que se ponía lograba alterar a Kurt tanto como la cercanía que su cuerpo tenia respecto al de Blaine. Sus piernas estaban entrelazadas entre los jeans de ambos y sus manos descansaban en la cadera del otro. Susa narices se rozaban y eran capaces de respirar sus alientos entremezclados. Las pestañas de Blaine acariciaban los pómulos de Kurt cada vez que cerraba los ojos y la risa de Kurt llegaba como una dulce melodía a los oídos de Blaine.

Pero ninguno decía nada...Simplemente intercambiaban miradas cómplices mientras descansaban sobre la arena. Sus ojos decían todo lo que ellos no se atrevían a externar.

-"_Te extrañare Kurt..."-_Dijeron los ojos de Blaine mientras sus labios formaban una enamorada sonrisa que confirmaban lo que sus ojos decían.

-"_No quiero que esto termine nunca…Me gustaría regresar al momento en el que llegue aquí_"-respondió Kurt con una ligera mueca disfrazada de sonrisa

-"_Esto no tiene que terminar... La distancia no tiene que ser un obstáculo...Ni siquiera vivimos tan lejos..._"

-"Así es… Pero… _No Blaine... No podemos hacerlo... No podría soportar estar tan lejos de ti_..."

-"_Pero Kurt.._."

-"_Todo tiene que terminar donde empezó: aquí, No quiero que me escribas, no quiero que me llames._.."

-"_Kurt.._."

-"_Solo quiero que me recuerdes Blaine... Que sepas que lo que aquí tuvimos fue real y que nunca jamás alguien podrá remplazarte... Tú tienes mi corazón Blaine: Cada milímetro te pertenece a ti..._"

-"_Entonces... ¿Por qué no podemos seguir con esto? Kurt yo te amo y..."_

-"_No Blaine, no hagas esto mas difícil...por favor_"

-"_Kurt...Tienes que estar bromeando… _"

-"_No podría soportar hablarte o escribirte sabiendo que la persona a la que más amo esta a miles de kilómetros de distancia y que puede que mientras yo me estoy muriendo por estar a su lado, el ya me haya reemplazado por alguien que pueda amarlo y esté más cerca de él..._"-Los ojos de Kurt comenzaban a ponerse acuosos mientras sus labios le daban un ligero beso a Blaine antes de alejarse unos cuantos milímetros de él.

-"_Nunca nadie te reemplazara Kurt... Por favor, sabes que tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y..."_-Los ojos de Blaine suplicaban desesperados.

_-"¿Y Sebastian?"_-Pregunto silenciosamente Kurt con una mirada ligeramente acusadora.

-"_El..."_-Las mejillas de Blaine enrojecieron mientras Kurt se acercaba a darle un beso en la mejilla y cruzaba su mirada de nuevo con la de Blaine.

-_"Se que tienen problemas Blaine, pero sabes que tu y él tienen que arreglar las cosas y...no es que esto no signifique nada...Es que esto no tiene el futuro que nosotros esperamos"_

Blaine asintió ligeramente antes de volver a enfocar sus ojos. _-"Entonces... ¿Esto es el fin?"_

_-"Si esto está destinado a ser, nos volveremos a encontrar en el futuro Blaine... Pero por ahora, tú debes regresar a Washington y yo a Ohio y retomar las vidas que abandonamos hace casi dos meses"_

_-"Se que no podemos escribirnos o hablarnos o algo, pero... ¿Me recordaras?"_ Pregunto un inseguro Blaine.

_-"Recordare que yo fui tuyo, y que tú fuiste mío por el verano, y que se que eres el único en mi vida, pero que ambos tuvimos que esperar hasta que nuestros caminos estuvieran listos para ir juntos..."_

Blaine asintió antes de finalmente hablar

-Te amo Kurt

Hummel sonrió y abrazo a Blaine mientras dejaba un beso en sus labios

-Te amo Blaine...

Ambos se contemplaron por varios minutos, puede que incluso por un par de horas, mientras memorizaban perfectamente al otro... Las líneas alrededor de la sonrisa de Blaine, los ojos de Kurt que a veces eran azules, a veces grises, y a veces incluso eran ámbar. Era casi media noche cuando decidieron levantarse y finalmente enfrentar a la realidad.

...

Caminaban con sus manos entrelazadas y sus cabezas concentradas en sus pies. Lo que habían temido desde hacía algunos días, finalmente había llegado. A la mañana siguiente, Kurt partiría con su familia hacia Ohio mientras Blaine esperaba a que sus padres se desocuparan antes de regresar a Washington. Su dulce amor de verano llegaba finalmente a su fin y ambos se aferraban a la mano del otro para evitar que las lágrimas comenzaran a rodar en sus mejillas.

-Me siento como si estuviera nevando...-Dijo Blaine cuando finalmente llegaron a la cerca de la casa de playa de los padres de Kurt.

-Apenas es Septiembre... y estamos en California...-Respondió Kurt con una ligera sonrisa mientras volteaba a ver a Blaine.

-Exacto...-Dijo Blaine con un suspiro que venía acompañado de su mirada de cachorrito herido. Kurt pasó sus dos manos alrededor de la cintura de Blaine mientras recargaba su cabeza en su hombro.

-Vamos a estar bien Blaine... Nosotros... Nos volveremos a encontrar y...

-"_Kurt, entra a la casa. Mañana saldremos muy temprano_"-Grito su madrastra al tiempo que se asomaba a la puerta.

-Creo...es mejor que me vaya.-Dijo Blaine mientras se alejaba incomodo de Kurt. Levanto la vista y sus ojos se conectaron en un instante. Blaine se abalanzo sobre Kurt y lo abrazo mientras apretaba su cuerpo y memorizaba su escancia.

-Te extrañare Kurt... Estos dos meses fueron los mejores de mi vida- Susurro en su oído mientras se aferraba a su presencia.

-Nunca te diré adiós Blaine...-Le respondió Kurt mientras se aprendía los últimos detalles de Blaine.

Contra la voluntad de ambos, Sus cuerpos se separaron y Kurt comenzó a caminar a su casa sin voltear a ver a Blaine, avergonzado de las lágrimas que derramaba. Finalmente entro a su casa y se acerco a una ventana para observar a Blaine una última vez.

Por su parte, Blaine se aseguro que Kurt entrara a su casa sano y salvo y, cuando cerró la puerta, dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa, con lagrimas que quitaba bruscamente de sus ojos mientras se aseguraba de nunca olvidar que Kurt Hummel fue suyo por el verano.

* * *

Heeeeey FF world! ;)

Pareciera que ha pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que estuve aquí (Y, desde mi perspectiva, 56 dias son una eternidad xD) y... debo decirles que estoy muy emocionada por estar de nuevo con ustedes.

Me encantaría darles mis mil excusas, pero entre la escuela, mis discusiones con mi familia, mi enojo con RIB, mi bloqueo de escritora, tratar de equilibrar mi vida en todos sus aspectos y (Agreguen) tratar de descifrar mis propios sentimientos sobre mi mas reciente crush de la escuela, no había podido escribir absolutamente nada.

Pero, para mi fortuna, hoy se me ocurrió terminar de bajar las canciones de _Take Me Home _(El nuevo disco de One Direction) que me faltaban y...encontre una canción que se llama _Summer Love_. Apenas termine de escucharla estaba escribiendo y...Bueno, despues de casi... dos horas, aquí esta el resultado.

No se que más decirles (Oh si, mañana por la mañana respondo sus reviews) excepto que espero seguir recbiendo sus opiniones y... espero poder estar con ustedes antes de navidad. [En caso contrario, Feliz Navidad anticipada! ;)]

Oh...y antes de que lo olvide, estoy estrenando (Bueno...hace como 1 mes y medio que la tengo) cuenta en ask, así que si quieren preguntarme algo, busquenme en (ask). (fm)/ (maarasg) Igual y me encuentran de buen humor y les doy spoilers de algunos proyectos que tengo ;)

Anyway my sweeties, Cuidense, recuerden que los amo, y espero que nos leamos muy muy pronto!

Feliz Diciembre! :D

**_Bip_**


End file.
